This Is Our Story
by DubzNChloe
Summary: This story follows the lives of two former colonies of America, as they go along in the world. The lovely Virgin Islands, and the naturally happy crybaby Costa Luna! Filled with heartbreak, love, zombies, tomatoes, weddings, wars, births, and some LEMON!s. Rated T for lauguage and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, dubzie here! so I'm the only one here today because my precious sister Chloe is working on something, but she did check this to make sure i was'nt posting Porn. So. Here you go.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own hetalia, otherwise this would be happening.**

* * *

In 1853, the U.S. Virgin Islands rebelled against the American establishment, destroying much and wrecking havoc on the American officers. It won its independence on October 4th, 1853.

In 1868, the U.S. colony of Costa Luna rebelled as well. It was originally a captured piece of land from the Spanish colony of Cuba by England, it was given to the United States around the same time that it gained The Virgin Islands.

This is their story. Of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**WHOOPIE-FREAK-A-DO! I'M BACK! Hello, Dubzie here. Chloe is still working on something else, so she'll check this to make sure I'm not uploading PORN.**

**Disclaimer: Wez do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

A little girl with chocolate curls followed close behind Denmark. She was his precious daughter. unfortunately, Denmark needed the money, and the UK and America had it. It made him said to see his little girl go off with those two incompetent douchebags, but he had to.

They all met, feet sunk in the snow.

"So, you have the money?" Denmark asked America. The baby in England's arms began to fuss.

The blonde Nation nodded, looking down at the little girl.

"Does she speak? Or is she mute?" He asked.

"Rose, say hello." Denmark said, nudging his daughter a little.

She looked up to show eyes of the most unnatural color of blue and said: "Hello." In a small voice.

"Now Rose, you need to go with these men. Be nice, and obedient, ok?" Denmark said, hoping to God that his little girl didn't cry.

Well she didn't cry. More like through a temper tantrum in the middle of the snowy street. She cried and screamed and flung her fists about, angry and upset at her father.

"Rose, you _must_ go with these two!" He said.

"I DON'T WANNA!" She screamed, causeing the baby to cry.

"Alice, calm down." England cooed to the child.

"Rose!" Denmark scolded, "Go with these two! I know you are sad, and confused," She stopped screaming and curseing to listen, "But i want you to know I love you, and i only want the best for you, and that this is beyond my control."

She sniffed. "I hate you." Then went to stand by America.

"I don't blame you. Well, you two, have fun, and take good care of my little girl." He said.

"Of course." England said.

"To the best of my ablitiy." America nodded.

Then they departed, leaving Denmark alone in the snow. He did not smile for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! The magical, all powerful dubzie! -lightning in the background- yeah, this chapter is a much less depressing, which is nice. It features baby Costa Luna, and a, for some reason, fatherly brother America. CHLOE I PROMISE I'M NOT POSTING PORN.**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Hetalia. If we did... well... Germany and Italy would be CANON.**

* * *

England held the small bundle with great care, hugging it close to his chest. Then it squirmed.

"Alice, please, if you stayed still, my body heat would keep you warm." He moved part of the blanket to reveal the smiling face of his and mental shudder, _france._ That didn't mean he didn't love her. He could no longer take care of her.

In that moment he tried to memorize her face. Her little pink eyes, her blonde hair, her smile, her smell. He now stood on America's stoop.

"Daddy loves you." He whispered before knocking on the door.

"What dude?" America opened the door.

"I, uh, need you to take care of your little sister." He said, "She won't grow. She's the same size she was three years ago and i think its my fault. Will you please take care of her America, she's your flesh and blood. She's not wronged you, not hurt you, not done anything to you, so please, i beg you, take good care of her. Love her as a daughter."

"E-england." America said, a shocked look on his face.

_Oh no, he's going to say no._

"I will." He held out his arms for the little bundle.

"T-thank you, you don't know what you've done for her future!" He said. Really, he had never loved America more. Ever.

He felt his little daughter leave his arms. It made him feel sad, empty, that she was gone. He would see her agin, right? But she would finally grow. No longer would he just dream of her growing up, of talking to her, teaching her how to walk, of dressing her up, of, being her father. He would see her again, just, as a little girl, a lady, a real Nation.

England then left America's stoop, whistling 'God Save The Queen'.


	4. Chapter 4

**HIYA! We got a review! The mighty dubzie is happy! How about a shout out to that awesome person!**

**DubstepNation**

**Yup, there was only one.**

_But thank you to that wonderful person! Not that it's Dubzie herself or anything... Hey, it's Chloe. I'm finally here! Summer reading projects are terrible. Especially when you wait until the night before school to do them! But anyways, here you go! Make sure to favorite and comment! We appreciate constructive criticism :)_

**Disclaimer: We No Own Hetalia. If we did, we would see Prussia a heck of a lot more.**

* * *

Costa Luna was small. Everyone knew it. What she though was a little weird was the three cowlicks that all came from one central point and branched off, hanging over her left eye. It weirded her out. Just a little.

She checked the clock that sat on the mantle of the small fireplace in her bedroom. It was 10:34 and her big brother wasn't up yet, so she decided to go and wake him up herself. She slipped off of her bed and her tiny feet dangled over the edge. She slipped off the side and pattered to the door. Then she reached up and grasped the shiny doorknob, then turned it.

Compared to her, the hallway was very big. She felt smaller than she really was walking through it, what with all of the walls and doors and even the servants tower over her. Her feet moved of their own accord down the hall, carrying her right to big brother America's room. She reached up to grab the nob, but heard a shriek right before.

"W-What was that?" She cried.

"AMERICA!"

Cousin Virgin Islands.

"Yeah dude?" Her big brother opened his bedroom door looking slightly disleveled. His blonde hair was crushed on one side, and a light film of drool still covered a little bit of the left side of his mouth and chin.

"Its not me big brother! Its Cousin Virgie!" She said, thus starting the use of her nickname.

"Fine," He steps out of his room, then stops to scratch his head, "Damn, where the holy hell was her room?"

"This way!" She reached up and grasped his hand with her tiny hands, leading him to the other's room.

Without knocking, big brother America bursts into the room and says; "Whats wrong dudette?"

Virgin Islands sat on her bed, but her pristine sheets had turned a inky red color. WELL. That's not the right color, she looked at him, expecting her big brother to know what it was.

"Mrs. Hopps." He turned and flat out left, followed by Costa Luna.

"Big brother what was that?" She asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about right now." He said.

"When will I need to?" She asked, completely innocent.

"When you become a woman." He replied, "Now go get dressed, we've got to go meet the president later today."

"Yes big brother!" She said happily, dashing back to her room.

* * *

**AWWWWWW! Isn't that cute. SO SORRY WE HAVENT BEEN UPDATEING!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Chloe here. Sorry we haven't been updating. School is KILLER. But I'm back now! Dubzie's a bit busy, so I'll be writing this chapter... perhaps a few after. Please review... Favorite it, if you like :)  
_Disclaimer:** We don't own Hetalia, Because if we did, Latin American countries would be in it.**

* * *

"I have _had _it America!" Virgin Islands said, standing up.

"With what, dude?" he asked blankly in response.

"This! Being under your rule! For God's sake! I can only ask for my independence so many times!"

"I've already said no. I don't know why you keep asking."

"Fine. _Fine_. You asked for it." She says, storming out.

The American scratches the back of his head, unsure of what just happened.

"Big brother? What just happened?" asks Costa Luna.

"I'm not sure myself."

*time skip*

Virgin Islands sits at a desk, impatiently tapping her fingers. France is late. As per usual.

Finally, Francis appears in the doorway.

"You're late. Again." she informs him.

"Ohonhon~ my apologies, mon cherie. I was busy making love to a-"

"Yeah, yeah, I don't need to know. Anyways, what did you find out?"

"L'Amerique is not recognizing your desire for independence, non?"

"Yeah. I burned the flag and everything!" says Virgin Islands, frustrated. She really doesn't want to be an American colony anymore.

"I think it is time for you to fight." says the Frenchman, examining his nails. She wouldn't have been surprised if he had a manicure.

"Do you?"

"Oui."

"Well, I guess you know best."

"Ohonhon~ especially in bed. Would you like to-"

"Don't finish that sentence."

And soon, they were on a boat to America.


End file.
